


Home grounds

by GioseleLouise



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioseleLouise/pseuds/GioseleLouise
Summary: There’s a pregnant pause, then Hypnos’ voice chimes from over his shoulder.“Maybe,” Hypnos starts, totally sincere. “Don’t spill coffee all over yourself.”--Zagreus has to deal with their cafe's new manager.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	Home grounds

“Are you sure you got it, Zag?” Hypnos glances at the receipt and frowns. “You’ve been kinda off your game.”

Zagreus snorts as he snatches the cup from his colleague’s hand. “Yes, mate. I think I’ll manage.”

He eyes the chocolate syrup at the bottom of the cup and adds a bit more for love. Pours in a tablespoon of sugar. Some almond milk. One pump of hazelnut syrup. Zagreus pivots, reaches for a cup of ice. He’s made hazelnut iced coffee more times than he can remember and goes into autopilot as he reaches for a lid.

Hypnos hums cheerfully in the background; he’s probably the only person in the franchise that’s in a good mood this morning. Father hired his brother as the cafe’s new manager and he’s supposed to start today. It’s ridiculous, really. Meg didn’t ask to be relocated, she never wanted to manage Father’s Downtown branch. Even if she had agreed to the move, Father didn’t have to hire someone new. Zagreus was more than capable of running the cafe as a de facto manager. He’s _experienced_ and _skilled_ and-

Zagreus messes up popping the lid into place and punches straight into iced coffee.

There’s a pregnant pause, then Hypnos’ voice chimes from over his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Hypnos starts, totally sincere. “ _Don’t_ spill coffee all over yourself.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Zagreus mutters dryly before flashing their customer his most charming smile. “I’m so sorry about this, let me g-”

"Don't bother,” the man sighs and glances at his watch. “I’m already running late.”

Zagreus winces. “Have a nice day,” he calls out to the man’s retreating back. The front door slams a little louder than usual.

"Wow, another customer stormed out, but at least he didn't ask for a refund this time, right Zag?" Hypnos points out helpfully. “You’ve been messing up a lot today, good thing Thanatos will be here to help manage things."

Zagreus squints, and, oblivious, Hypnos happily hands him a clean rag from under the counter.

“Thanks,” Zagreus mumbles, irritation ebbing because Hypnos hands the rag over with his signature lopsided grin and it’s impossible for Zagreus to stay mad at _that_ . Zagreus wipes his hand on the rag and exhales; surrenders to the knowledge that Hypnos is hopefully blunt. Zagreus' _dog_ has more tact than his colleague, but Hypnos’ earnestness always softened his heart.

Meg, Zagreus thinks wryly, would tease him for such sentimentality. She’d rib Zagreus for giving Hypnos a pass but show Hypnos a dozen small kindnesses before the day was up. Orpheus would be dramatic. He’d probably craft a song - one sharp and brilliant and perfect for a cold winter morning that still, somehow, digs into Zagreus’ humiliation.

Remembering them, remembering that they’re _gone,_ feels like scratching at a wound. His friends are downtown, only a forty minute bus ride away. Their move was necessary for the expansion of father’s business, but…

Zagreus misses them. The cafe is too quiet without Orpheus’ guitar, too spacious without Meg crowding the counter. He half expects to bump into someone as he carries the ruined drink to the sink. This much space feels like missing a step on the stairs, like groping for a light switch in the dark and finding nothing there.

Even his father’s micromanaging would be preferable. Zagreus shuts his eyes as he imagines Hades breathing over his shoulder. His father's baritone grumbling critically.

‘ _Again, boy? You’ve been making such ridiculous mistakes, it’s like you have forgotten the basics between all your sulking. We’ll be out of business if you don’t shape up. Remind me again why you deserve this job.’_

Distantly, he registers Hypnos heading to the kitchens, muttering about taking inventory.

“Sound good,” Zagreus says without looking back. He’s self-aware, and he knows how badly he projects when he’s sad. It's not Hypnos' fault that father moved half the team to help start-up a new branch. Nor could he blame Hypnos for recommending his brother when a job opened up. Hypnos deserves better than dealing with his sulky mood.

Motivated by guilt and a selfish desire to avoid Hypnos’ cheerfulness, Zagreus leans towards the kitchen doors and yells, "You can take a break when you’re done, mate. I'll call you if the front gets busy."

It won’t.

Two hours into opening, and Zagreus knows that the morning will stay slow. Most of the locals stay home during storms. The cafe is warm despite winter winds howling against the windows. Snow collects on the bottom of the sills, creeping up the corners like vines. On the far wall, the fireplace crackles and blankets the interior in soft orange light. It’s the only sound besides the hum of their refrigerated pastry counter.

Zagreus sighs.

He misses Orpheus.

He wonders if he can convince his father to shell out for a record player when the front door creaks open. Goosebumps rise on his skin as a cold air sweeps in. Zagreus is already in a bad mood, and he's fighting to keep a scowl off his face as he watches the customer kick snow off his shoes. With the door _open_.

"Hey, could you keep the door closed?"

The customer blinks. He’s bundled against the winter weather, grey scarf up to his eyes and wrapped loosely around his head. As if to spite him, the stranger slowly brushes snow off the shoulders of his peacoat before pulling the door closed. 

_So grey_ , Zagreus thinks. The man shuffles in and pulls the scarf off his head in one smooth motion. Zagreus catches his weary expression and watches it crack into relief as he spots the fireplace; feels its heat.

 _Crap_ , Zagreus thinks.

He knows that look. Some people come into the cafe burdened with anxiety and Zagreus is typically good at spotting them. Typically great at honing in on them and pouring some care into their cup. Typically _excellent_ at charming them and getting them to relax. Zagreus always loved the romanticism of a cafe and loved that it can be a refuge for the weary and overwhelmed, even for a brief moment. 

He mentally scolds himself for letting his personal issues bleed into work.

"Sorry," Zagreus says after a beat. He rubs some warmth into his arms and tucks his sadness aside. Conjures his best Customer Service Smile. "I hope you're having a good morning. How can I help you?"

"Good morning," the man answers evenly. Zagreus can't tell if he's pissed or if his voice just sounds like that, but he keeps his smile plastered as the man squints at the menu. "What is...are any of these specials good?”

Zagreus grimaces. Father's specials are diabetic monstrosities. They're the surest way to kill repeat business and they would _absolutely_ ruin this man's day.

"We have a secret menu," Zagreus tells him. They didn't, but he feels duty bound to save this man, especially after that terrible first impression. “One of the items is a green tea latte with almond milk and lavender syrup. I highly recommend you get that if you don’t want a classic drink."

The customer frowns. "Secret menu?"

“Want to try it?” Zagreus asks, and he gets to work before the stranger can respond. He whisks matcha as a bar stool eventually scrapes against wood floors and their customer settles in. Carefully, Zagreus pours the matcha into a teacup. He turns, grabs a carton of almond milk from the shelf, and catches the man watching him.

As a barista, Zagreus has gotten used to the itch of eyes on his back, not that he ever minded. Helps that the man isn't unattractive. He's tall, with broad shoulders that stand out now that the scarf and peacoat are off. And even from the door, Zagreus noticed the way firelight caught on those cheekbones.

The stranger's eyes flick up, catch and hold his as Zagreus slides a saucer across the counter. "On the house," Zagreus decides.

Fingers hover around the cup as gold eyes dart to the latte; study the heart topping it. "This...seems expensive. I should pay for it."

"How about you pay for the drink if you hate it?" Zagreus offers.

"How about I pay you regardless?" The man takes a tentative sip. There's a pause, then his expression lifts. "This is delicious - do you truly keep this on a secret menu?"

Zagreus grins. "Maybe. Or maybe this place would burn to the ground without me. I just saved you from the worst coffee experience of your life. Our specials are _terrible_."

The stranger cocks his head, "Burn to the ground? Really?" But he smiles as he raises his cup back to his lips. It brightens his face, makes those golden eyes shine a little brighter, and Zagreus shouldn't be staring as much as he is but-

He's always been impulsive. Been bold where most would’ve watched, been friendly when others would’ve kept their head down and stuck to work. It’s what made him a good barista. 

He's not going to change just because he's talking to a cute boy.

"I’m glad you like the drink. I’m Zagreus, by the way.”

Adorably, some froth stays on the stranger’s top lip as he lowers his cup. Zagreus chuckles as he points it out, watches as the stranger bows his head and tentatively licks it off.

 _Yeah_ , Zagreus decides, _He’s cute._

"I know who you are," says the man, peering at Zagreus through his bangs. "I'm-"

The kitchen door slams open, "...a pallet of cups, three boxes of milk, and _huh_. I think the store’s pretty set on inventory, Zag. But- Hey brother, you're here!"

_Brother?_

Grey hair. Gold eyes. Something clicks.

"Thanatos?" Zagreus gasps. He flickers between the two, confused, because he wasn't expecting blunt, adorable Hypnos to have a brother that was so...hot. " _You're_ Thanatos? You're my boss?"

"You're _my_ boss's son, so technically you’re my boss too," Thanatos counters. Their new manager crosses his arms, amused, and Zagreus has to swallow the knot forming in his throat, because he’s _just_ noticing how defined Thanatos’ biceps are. “I apologize for not introducing myself immediately. As you can tell, I got side-tracked by the menu. Do we really offer a…” Thanatos cocks his head, the assessing look returning as he scans the menu, “...’White Chocolate Hibiscus Water-mint latte’?”

“It’s bad,” Hypnos and Zagreus say in unison.

“And do you often suggest alternative items? Maybe we should work together to propose a new menu to you father.” Thanatos makes a resigned noise as he scans the rest of the specials. “What you made tasted a lot better than...what any of these things sound like. What is a ‘Goat Milk Tira-Mocha’?”

Zagreus snorts. “It’s exactly w-”

“That’s a wonderful idea, brother,” chimes Hypnos suddenly. “Zag makes the best creations - I’ve been telling Hades for months to try some of the stuff Zag’s been giving away. Oh, maybe you can show Zag your stuff too?”

“ _You_ make drinks?” Zagreus asks, because Thanatos is already _cute_ and Zagreus is in trouble if he’s a capable barista too. “They’re not as good as mine, though, right Hypnos? Come on, mate, I introduced you to oolong milk tea. It’s still your favorite."

"How about a little competition? Let’s see who makes the best tasting creations. I'm sure it'll help us create a list quickly," Thanatos offers. Those pretty eyes are back on his, and something unspoken slides into the air. A suggestion, easily brushed aside if it’s unwelcome.

It’s not. Zagreus leans in, intrigued. For a moment, Thanatos’ eyes dip to his exposed collarbone, the spot of skin that flares out because Zagreus absolutely refuses to button up his dress shirt. 

Zagreus sucks in a breath, takes a chance. "Loser buys dinner?"

"Sounds fair,” says Thanatos evenly. And Zagreus would think it’s a _friendly_ dinner if it weren’t for the nearly imperceptible flush growing on dark skin.

 _Adorable_ , comes to mind again, and Zagreus accepts that it will be a recurring thought around this man.

“It’s a date,” Zagreus confirms, emboldened. He grins, feels his chest grow warm as his words earn him a second soft smile.

“I call being the judge," blurts Hypnos. He leans against the counter, the image of a relaxed prince about to be pampered. "You’re both great at making drinks, so _I’m_ the real winner here."

Zagreus snorts and Thanatos rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever, Hypnos," sighs Thanatos. There's no bite in his words; it's a sibling's exasperation but it hits Zagreus like a punch to the gut. Reminds him of Meg when she's on the phone with her sisters.

“Has father given you a tour yet?” Asks Zagreus before he can spiral into misery. He’s nothing if not good at distracting himself, and he’s _done_ letting his foul mood color his interactions. “You can see what ingredients we have before my drinks totally destroy yours. I’ve had _years_ of practice trying to make father’s specials more palatable.”

“We’ll see, Zagreus.” Thanatos retorts. Their new manager’s voice is still even, still too new for Zagreus to pick out any inflection, but Zagreus spots the corners of Thanatos’ lips picking up as he crosses the counter.

So what if Thanatos isn’t like Meg or Orpheus? Zagreus shouldn’t be looking to replace them anyway. His friends are still in his life, still only a forty minute bus ride away.

Besides, Zagreus thinks, his life is being uprooted because of an expansion - he might as well embrace it and make room, especially if it’s for a cute new guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, hugs and love to my darling beta Didi <3
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated - come say hi @ giosele.tumblr.com


End file.
